


Nakedness

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: Henry loves Evies body, she’s precious and beautiful. They spend the night admiring each other





	Nakedness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a special someone

Henry enjoys nakedness. The feel of soft sheets against his skin calms his body. It is a signal for him that the day is done and therefore he can relax comfortably into the mattress with book in hand. 

There is something beautiful, he thinks, about nakedness. It is truly the most vulnerable way to be. Every crease and imperfection is on display for the world, yet there is nothing imperfect about it at all. The body is beautiful and the one he admires the most is not his own, but Evie’s. 

He has a habit of watching her change. He sits on the bed and watches her delicate fingers remove thick layers from a slender frame. Her corset always leaves lines on her sides, right on her waist line. Henry sits up, beckoning her closer to the bed. As he stands, nothing stops him from reaching out to gently run his hands against those tender hips. 

His thumbs press gently into her pelvis, causing soft groans to fall from her parted lips. Fingers walk their way up and down her hips and waist, desperately trying to erase those lines that mark her perfect figure. 

Evie simply rests soft hands on his arms, feeling the muscles work. He does this nearly every night so she’s stop trying to avoid him. Really, in the back of her mind, she isn’t bothered. Evie does not like nakedness though, it leaves her cold and vulnerable. It makes her feel too feminine in a world where femininity makes you less than. But with Henry, she feels comfortable. 

Cold finger tips brush against the muscles of his neck as she cups his cheek with the other while kissing him. For a moment his fingers halt, the warmth of them seeping through her skin in one single place, but Henry’s quick to resume his wandering. He moves his hands downward, cupping her backside for a few moments before running calloused palms up her spine. The roughness awakens something in her, something that yearns for more of his touch. 

His name drips from her lips. “Jayadeep,” she moans, mouth parted slightly. Eyes moving to stare back at her, his hands firmly grip her tiny waist. He says nothing, instead he simply looks at her and guides her as he sits on the edge of the bed. Evie stands in front of him, waist still enclosed in his warm hands, waiting for his next move. 

The bed creaks slightly as Henry leans forward to kiss her hip bone. He suckles gently, not enough to mark her milky skin, but enough to leave her red and whining. His kisses are hot on her skin, searing his love into her flesh. It’s almost too much to take, yet, at the same time Evie craves more. Kisses mark Henry’s path down her hip and to her thighs, where he grabs at fat and overworked muscle. Just the pressure of his fingers digging into her thighs forces groans from Evie. 

Tired eyes flutter closed as he works his fingers into her flesh. She groans about how good it feels to have her thighs and ass pushed and pulled, slowly making the tension melt. When she feels his lips return to her skin Evie opens her eyes to watch. Tenderly his full soft lips move from pelvis to groin then up, stopping for a moment at the fuller part of her abdomen. The way Henry lets his tongue dart out and lick across her skin makes her giggle and urge him to stop but, of course, he continues anyways. Only after he’s satisfied does he move away and look up at her. 

“Lay down,” he tells her. Evie reaches up to pull her hair loose from her bathing bun. It only takes a tug or two before her locks are free to blanket her. She parts her hair in two then lays down on the covers, shifting and squirming till she’s comfortable. Lifting her legs she cups the back of her knees and pulls. “I’m ready,” she says, closing her eyes. 

Henry can’t help but laugh at her gesture while he kneels in front of her. He wonders if it is her willing position that is funny or the fact that he so instinctively moved into his own. Either way his right hand snakes around her hips to rest on lower stomach while the other caresses her thigh. 

Almost hesitantly Henry leans forward to dip his tongue into her folds. He gently gives long licks along her cunt, flattening his tongue to stimulate as much as he can. Two of his fingers part her lips in order for him to focus the flat of his tongue against her inner folds. 

Evie huffs quietly at first, letting our strained puffs of air more than moans, but as Henry continues to pleasure her she grows louder. “Up more...harder..mmm just like that,” she guides him to where she feels the most tension. That one little spot, right where her clit is, that’s what she likes. As his tongue runs go and down her folds, dipping into her center to taste her sweetness, and lips kiss and suck gently Evie weaves her slender fingers into his thick hair. She grips and brushes through it, stilling when Henry takes the tip of his tongue and flicks it repeatedly against her sensitive bud. “Oh yes, yes,” her hips twitch, lifting slightly from the bed “Jaya.”  
Evie moans as pleasure shoots up her spine. 

Her legs shake slightly causing Henry to pull away. “Someone is excitable tonight.” He teases her while rubbing soft circles against her cunt with his fingers. While it wasn’t an orgasm, that he knows, her pleasure has relaxed her. The way she sucks breathes in deeply through parted lips and squirms slightly in pleasure is what gives it away. “Are you happy with your pleasure?” Henry asks as he stands and moves over her body to kiss her lips. Evie nods excitedly before kissing him. “I think it’s only fair you repay me for such kindness then.” As he speaks Evie nuzzles her face against the side of his and presses kisses to all the skin she can reach. 

“And how would you prefer your payment?” Evie whispers to him. 

“I think you know.” As Henry answers her, Evie gently pushes her hand against his chest to make him move from on top of her. Taking a moment to sit up and collect her hair over one shoulder, she turns and crawls further on to the bed to rest her head down on a pillow. “Oh how obedient you are” Henry teases. He gets a huff in return and a “don’t make me put my clothes back on you cheeky bastard.” 

Henry moves behind her, gently tapping her legs so she spreads more. “Shall I?” He asks, taking his cock in hand and stroking it. The tip rubs against her folds, coating itself in her wetness. 

“Please do.” Evie closes her eyes and holds her breath as she feels him push against her entrance. Her cunt is sensitive, meaning that sex must always start slow for her or else they risk hurting her delicate folds. One of Evie’s hands reaches back to slow him by touching the tips of her fingers against his hips. 

The feeling of him is overwhelming. She bites her lower lip and whines as her walks relax around him. Her eyes open to look back at Henry when she feels his rough warm hand rub across her back in soothing motions. “Such a patient man you are,” she whines, “keep going.”

The hand that soothed her moves across her heated skin to grip her hip firmly. Gently her pulls her back slightly, so as he pushes in his hips meet her backside. Both of them sigh as Henry enters her completely, filling her in a familiar and pleasurable way. They move together. Henry’s hips thrust shallowly into her wet heat while Evie rocks back and forth in time to create raw pleasure. 

Puffs of air escape her lips in pleasure. She’s been needing this, craving this pleasure, over come with desire for her lover. As the two of them move in sync their breathing labors. Long deep breathing turn short and shallow as gentle movements become pounding thrusts. Evie whines. “Jaya...Jayadeep faster. Ah, harder.” 

Henry leans over her, placing his hand by her folded arms. He sighs and braces himself, clenching his core and thigh muscles. Skin slaps against skin as he loves her. There’s nothing but powerful emotions and peaking pleasure between the two of them. As Henry continues his steady rhythm of thrusts Evie reaches between her legs to rub at her swollen clit. She can feel the wetness of her folds drip down her quick finger tips, coating them in sticky sweetness. “Ah, Jaya, Yes, Yes just like that oh lord don’t stop,” she rambles. Words of encouragement spill from her lips as her juices gush more from tender lips. 

Henry slows suddenly, taking his time rubbing her tight walls as he peppers kisses along her shoulders and spine. The coolness left from his hot open mouth kisses makes Evie shiver in delight. The contrast feels heavenly along her heated skin. She does her best to look over her shoulder back at him, hair obscuring her vision greatly. From what she can see, he straightens, tearing himself away from her. When his cock leaves her wetness she moans. For some reason the feel of the initial push and fully pulling out sends pleasure straight through her core. This time is no exception. She moans as Henry’s heat leaves her but he quickly returns in the form of his strong hands moving her to her back. 

“I want to see that cute face of yours,” he tells her, standing now and tugging her to the edge by her thighs. “I want to watch as it says my name and moans with me.” Henry kisses all along Evies muscular calves and thighs before taking his cock in hand to align himself. He looks at her, waiting for her approval. She nods. “Make me orgasm Jaya.” 

The flushed look and movement of her fingers against her folds is enough to make him plunge right back into silky wet heat but a verbal cue is always nice. As Evie finishes speaking he wets the tip of his cock with her juices and pushes swiftly all the way inside of her. Both of them let loud moans escape them. They care nothing anymore of who may hear them. As of this moment they are only seeking to pleasure not just themselves but each other. 

Evie moans and turns her head to the side as Henry starts up again. Her legs are held up by his hands, pushed back slightly so he is able to hit deeper in her core. Fingers quickly get to work rubbing her clit in circles. “I...I feel so close...,” Evie let’s the words drip from her lips as Henry melts into her. As the tension in her core tightens Evies moans become frantic. There is no stop to the endless flow of moans, groans, and screams of pleasure. In what feels like moments her pleasure unravels. Waves of endless overpowering pleasure wash over every fiber, coating her in the heat of orgasm. 

Henry watches as her eyebrows furrow, mouth open, and fingers half as she’s over come with his raw love. “Yes....yes Evie. I love watching you orgasm,” he tells her, feeling himself grow closer with every pulse of her wet walls. Juices gush from her, soaking their hair and smearing all over Henry’s abdomen. He adores this. He adores the way her body comes completely undone from his loving and moans as his own releases threatens to over take him. 

As his eyes close Evies open. She cannot focus on anything but the sight of her own stickiness making his dark velvety cock glisten. She wants to drive him to the brink of ecstasy. Henry’s thrusts become bruising, so forceful that they force her back on the bed inch by inch. 

Suddenly Henry pulls himself out of her, taking his cock in hand jerking himself to completion. Thick spurts of cum cover her thighs entirely, making what was already white skin now milky in color. Each of them pants, taking minutes to come down from a sex driven high. Evie is the first to recover. She smiles and shifts to allow him to lay next to her. Carefully she rolls on the her right side, tossing thick hair out of her way, and envelops him in her arms. There are no words exchanged. 

There is no reason for words when actions have shown the depth of their love. Neither of them wishes to move any more than requires them to get under the covers and gently wipe themselves. Warmth radiates between them, soaking them in love.


End file.
